the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
In Transit Trip Log 1
You all arrive at Ranger Town HQ’s “Warehouse 5” by 9 o’clock so you can get read for the 10 o’clock flight. You’re given your mission parameters as far as the rangers see it, make your final trades and requisitions, and then fly out at 10. Your pilot is Flight Officer Jason Auckland. Feel free to post your reactions to this part of deployment below. This is where Santiago is given her rider loadout and informed that she will be going on the Lighthouse Mission . Santiago laughs nervously. “What do you mean I’m going? I can pilot my drone from here. Riders don’t go out there.” “We need you to pilot the Aquila if you find It,” says Assistant Director Gray. “They’ll also require your expertise and we have reason to believe Beacon is monitoring all broadcasts and drones in the area.” “Okay,” Santiagos response from comes out as a squeak. She stands saluting with a thousand yard stare for quite a while. Assistant Director Gray gives her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, then walks away to supervise the rest of the deployment. —– Jason super excited about his first solo flight, though he tells Patty to keep that on the down low so no one gets nervous. “Don’t worry Jason, you are gonna do great!” Giving the boy a pat on he shoulder, “Harry would be proud of you if he were here as well! You know that!” “Yeah, I miss him.” He taps his right eyebrow with two fingers, the air force sign of respect for the missing presumed dead. “But hey, we will have a big celebration when I get back! I actually have something good to celebrate for once!” Giving the pilot a cheeky smile “Really? Like what?” he asks. “You’re about to go to Lobetful….” “I may or may not have hypothetically gotten married…” Jason looks her up and down, then smiles. “Classic ranger move! Going on a suicide mission? Rush job wedding. Good on you! Oh, these are yours, by the way.” And he hands her some autographed photos of another pilot. “I may have taken some copies … for professional reasons … of course.” “Well, you aren’t wrong on that front. Been arranged to marry for years, might as well do it now! Plus, you have to come to the ceremony when I come back okay! Promise!” She says with a smile, taking the photos out of his hand, “Hmm yes, professional reasons. Thanks for these Jason, I will make sure to treasure them for…. Professional reasons…” —– Hazzy meandered around, checking his requisitions. After a few minutes hassling requisitions officers, he carefully loaded his new radiation and gas filters into his pack. His rations he threw haphazardly into a different pouch, before, grimly, he packed the neuropyzine. “14 doses”, he thought. “Enough for one last trip into hell”. he clambered aboard the transport to await launch, taking care to sit as far from the rangers as possible. Casually laying a hand on the radio, he quickly sent a rapid hack through the system. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for, and changed the station. He’d paid off one of the station operators, and now, “ride of the valkyrie” would play as the transport lifted off. With a contented sigh he closed his eyes, and waited for 10.00 Flight Officer Jason quickly spots what he’s done, but just tips him a wink and grins. —– Margaret will move around the group mostly trying to seek out those who will be in the tactical her face is dower and she seems nervous as she distributes safe double doses of stimpack, painstakingly made the night before with data given by the ranger corps to each of that team she will also pull Zerk and Captain Illinois aside talking in a hushed voice she will warn them that they could take it or leave it as they saw fit but she had a dream that they and their team would likely face the worst of the kill bots, z’s and danger and that if any non omega gets bit not to wait but to stab them in the gland and get it out of them because carrying dead weight is better then having to fight the dead and at least it gives them a chance. With that done she will go sit in the gunship and start unpacking and repacking her kit making sure she knows exactly where everything is and tucking a sheet of paper into her chest pocket. Wastelanders would know they can survive up to 6 hours without a gland. The first few hours it’ll be like they’re on walking wounded, but then they hit the Dying Stage and sit there for a few hours until death occurs. Stay With Me can’t prolong this period but it can help them stay conscious during the Dying phase. —– Lyon walks on to the gunship and takes a seat. He then takes out his ranger book and pulls a pen out to write the ranger oath in the front cover. —– Greene will head on in and stand awkwardly near the gunship, watching all the final requisitions efforts and the air force engineer doing their final checklists. She tries to avoid all of the Alphas before finally sighing and approaching Captain Illinois and shaking his hand. “Look forward to working with you, sir. Let’s go get them kids!” The Captain’s handshake is firm, and his face is set in his business face. “And yourself. We’ll get them out.” He then boards the gunship and takes a seat. He pulls out some paper from his vest pocket and stares through them. —– A few of the drone riders and other rangers can be seen in the upstairs window overlooking the hangar. For those who have met her … Stacey is up there. She waves at Circuit and then when he’s not looking she makes a lewd gesture and grins —– Crow rocks up heavily augmented and masked up. His music blaring as always as he strolls into the hangar with his wallriders flanking him. He doesn’t even look at the rangers or acknowledge any orders or requests. —– Zepp takes the time to have some snacks, tweak his arm AUG and do a quick weapons check whist humming some of his favorite tunes. —– Zerk comes in close to crow walking to the music. He looks towards the gunship and it all dawns on him what hes about to embark on his age shows as a tear rolls down his cheek he tries to wipe it away with his sleeve as he mutters to himself “gotta look strong cant look weak come on suck it up “ Category:Online Log Category:Narrative